La princesa y el caballero
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: -No podría decir que nuestra historia es una de amor y armonía, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que esta pasando...Yo soy su caballero que cuidara por siempre de su reino, sus habitantes y sobre todo de su princesa, aun con el riesgo de perder mi vida en el intento, pero por ella haría lo que sea...
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos los lectores hoy traigo una nueva historia un universo totalmente alterno pero con nuestros personajes favoritos de digimon, es algo que surgio por una imagen que vi hace tiempo, espero sea de su agrado espero dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les parecio este prologo, sin mas me despido =D. ****Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita**

* * *

**Prologo**

Como puedes afrontar las cosas, lo que creías una vida normal llena de paz de un momento a otro da un giro drástico. Te ves con un destino lleno de peligros, una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a tus seres queridos, algo que nunca creíste ni en tus mas locos sueños ¿arriesgar tu vida lo vale? Con temor a lo desconocido, a las fuerzas del mal, aun así tienes que luchar por el bienestar de muchas personas y perder a otras, el destino puede ser cruel ¿Cómo un simple caballero como yo, puede afrontar esto? Por una promesa, por volver a verla sonreír, si… solo por ella


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Otro día de entrenamiento había terminado, me encontraba exhausto, me fui a recostar en el árbol más cercano, mi vida era una rutina siempre hacia lo mismo, entrenar, para volverme más fuerte pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? Y solo había una simple respuesta

-¡Hey holgazán!-levante mi vista para mirar a la persona que me llamaba-Ya decía yo que te encontraría aquí-me miro con una sonrisa y después su rostro cambio a uno preocupado-¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro, perdone por preocuparlo

-¡Oye que son esas formalidades! Somos amigos recuérdalo-me miro molesto y después me tendió la mano para que me levantara

-Eso lo sé, pero también sé que usted es el príncipe de nuestro reino-me levante con su ayuda y quedamos de frente, el príncipe vestía de un pantalón negro con una camisa roja con el contorno de las mangas y cuello en dorado, una capa blanca en medio de ella el símbolo de la familia real del Este, que era un gran dragón azulado, la bestia sagrada del Este, el príncipe era alto su cabello marrón obscuro alborotado, ojos color chocolate.

-Bah, son solo títulos, nuestras familias se conocían hasta antes de que tu nacieras

-Pero aun así eso no quita que usted sea el príncipe-me sacudí la ropa que consistía en una playera blanca con unos pantalones cafés, era mi ropa de entrenamiento

-¡Tonterías! Bien dejemos esto para después, vine aquí porque no encuentro a mi hermana y quería saber si tu sabias donde se podía encontrar

-¿La princesa? No, a decir verdad, no la eh visto en todo el día- me miro preocupado buscando a sus alrededores

-Esa niña me pregunto dónde estará ¿Tk podrías buscarla por mi?

-Ah…claro príncipe iré en seguida

-Cuento contigo y dime por mi nombre T-A-I-se empezó a reír y me despeino-Nos vemos pronto los del consejo querían hablar conmigo

-Si, hasta luego prin-Tai-me miro con una sonrisa y desapareció de mi vista, suspire ahora tendría que buscarla a "ella" no era difícil para mí saber donde, sabía bien los lugares donde solía esconderse cuando se escapaba, la conocía mejor que nadie, no por nada éramos amigos de la infancia.

Emprendí mi búsqueda, yendo a cada uno de los lugares pero para mi sorpresa no la encontré hasta que después de un rato recordé un lugar, después de dar el recorrido por el castillo encontré lo que buscaba, el jardín, donde había miles de diferentes flores cada una era hermosa, fui hacia donde estaba una fuente y un rosal y ahí frente a la fuente se encontraba ella sentada, mirando el cielo con un aire de tristeza me sentía mal de verla de ese modo, noto mi presencia y volteo en mi dirección, cuando vio que era yo, me dio una encantadora sonrisa

-Sabía que me encontrarías

-Siempre lo hago princesa

-Tk por favor deja las formalidades, no me gustan, lo sabes bien-si, igual que su hermano

-Y dígame ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eres necio ¿Qué debo hacer para que me trates como yo lo hago?

-Princesa -

-¡No! Takeru Ishida Takaishi somos amigos de la infancia por favor tutéame, te lo suplico-me miro con esa mirada a la cual casi nunca me negaba (porque había sus excepciones)

-De acuerdo Kari-la princesa vestía con un vestido que estaba formado por dos piezas la falda era de un azul rey mientras el corsé era un azul cielo con bordes plateados, tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, en su cabeza la pequeña tiara, sus ojos color chocolate

-Bien, así está mejor-me sonrió y después se sentó en la banca en el que hace un momento se encontraba, me hizo una invitación para que me sentara a su lado, fui y me senté junto a ella-Te contestare tu pregunta, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque ya no aguanto a los del consejo, están hablando de una fiesta que se celebrara esta noche y sabes lo que me chocan esas fiestas ver a un montón de gente que se cree la gran cosa ¡me desesperan! ¡Me pone triste, el saber que no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! Es por eso que decidí huir pero ¿no estuvo bien verdad?

-Kari, sé que no te gustan pero huir no es la forma, Tai se encontraba preocupado por ti

-Lo sé pero ya me había aburrido, no quiero ir

-Tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber como princesa ir a esos bailes

-Ya se-suspiro por la frustración que estaba pasando-Es que en verdad es molesto, toda esa gente creída, no entiendo que tan importante es que vaya ¿y…si me escapo?-la mire serio, no era buena idea esa-Se lo que estas pensando, no es lo correcto-se quedo pensando, mirando al cielo-¡Ya se!-me miro, tenían una chispa de felicidad….oh no eso no era nada bueno para mí-¿Y si me acompañas a la fiesta?

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sorprendido por su loca idea-Ni hablar Kari, yo no puedo asistir a ese baile, no soy más que un simple caballero, no sería correcto que yo me encontrara ahí

-¡Te equivocas Tk! Eres mi mejor amigo y también uno de los caballeros más prestigiosos aun a tu corta edad, así que no habrá problema-y utilizo la mirada con la cual me costaba decirle que no-Por favor

-No se Kari-estaba inseguro, una no me gustaban esos bailes como bien dijo ella pura gente creída y segunda porque no sentía que ese fuera mi lugar

-Te lo suplico, contigo a mi lado todo es mejor-me sonrió y vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabía que me arrepentiría de esto

-De acuerdo Kari tu ganas-le dije ya en tono derrotado

-¡SI! ¡Eres el mejor Tk!-se aventó a abrazarme pero al agarrarme desprevenido nos fuimos al piso los dos, ella encima mío-Ups lo siento

-¿Estas bien?

-Si gracias a que caí sobre ti-se empezó a reír y la mire con mala cara-Perdóname

-¡Vaya, se ve que están muy entretenidos! No me gusta interrumpir pero aclaman por tu presencia-miramos sorprendidos a la persona que había llegado, rápidamente nos separamos rojos de la vergüenza

-¡No es lo que crees hermano!

-Si lo que digas Kari-nos miraba pícaramente cosa que me hizo sonrojar aun mas-Perdonen la interrupción pero mi madre te buscaba para ver que vestido usaras esta noche

-Da igual no es como que importe mucho-me reincorpore y ayude a Kari quien me sonrió-Bien iré antes de que se enoje-empezó a caminar hacia el castillo antes de perderla de vista miro en mi dirección-¡Te veo al rato Tk!-dicho esto partió a correr dejándome solo con Tai

-Bueno así que ¿Cómo van ustedes?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte a Tai sin entender su pregunta o ¿era insinuación?

- De nada Tk, de nada-se empezó a reír cosa que me hizo sentir incomodo como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo-¿Iras al baile de esta noche?

-Si, me lo pidió la princesa

-Y no hay modo de negarte a ella-me sonrió pude sentir que me empezaba a sonrojar-Está bien que vayas, así ella no se sentirá aburrida, yo casi no puedo estar con ella en los bailes ya que me presentan a varias personas para tener mejor relación con distintos reinos

-Tiene que ser así, en un futuro no muy lejano usted será el soberano de esta tierra

-Así es Tk, pero es algo pesado y normalmente no me gusta dejar a mi hermana sola, así que me alivia que vayas y estés a su lado

-Aun así pienso que es incorrecto que yo vaya siendo solo un caballero

-¡Tonterías! Eres un amigo de la infancia de Kari, y también amigo mío, así que está bien que vayas

-Gracias….es lo mismo que dijo ella

-Claro no por algo es mi hermana, oye Tk ¿y tienes que ponerte?-es verdad no me había detenido a pensar en eso

-Ah…creo que no

-Mmm… ya se, tal vez puedas usar ropas de Matt, como has crecido tal vez te queden-mire hacia el piso sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de mi-Lo…Lo siento que imprudente soy….no quise

-No te preocupes sé que no fue con mala intención

-Lo lamento….para mí también es muy difícil lo que paso….aunque hayan pasado ya tantos años…aun sigue doliendo como si fuera ayer-Tai hablo con un tono de dolor y tristeza

-Lo se fue difícil para todos pero el hizo lo que deseo proteger a sus seres queridos aun dando un gran sacrificio

-Sí, era una persona admirable y mi mejor amigo-mire a Tai veía al cielo con nostalgia, después recobro su postura y me volteo a ver-Bueno dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes y avísame si te queda algún traje si no para que yo te preste alguno

-Como crees eso, sería una gran molestia

-¡Claro que no! Tú no te preocupes, bueno ve a casa yo iré a ver que hace falta para la noche no se te olvide ser puntual, es a la misma hora que siempre el dichoso baile

-De acuerdo te veré ahí-partí hacia mi casa, no quedaba muy lejos del castillo, al llegar estaba mi madre preparando la comida

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Hola madre, lo de siempre….bueno

-¿Qué pasa?-dejo de hacer sus cosas para mirarme

-Kari…digo la princesa me pidió de favor que fuera al baile que se realizara esta noche

-Oh ya veo, que bueno hijo estaría bien para que te distrajeras un poco de tus deberes

-Vamos mama me haces sonar como un loco obsesionado con sus deberes-me dio una mirada severa a lo cual ya no proteste nada

-¿Sabes que te pondrás?

-Tal…vez….me quede algún traje de Matt….-mi mama me vio con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos ante la mención de mi hermano

-Tienes razón, has crecido mucho tal vez para este tiempo ya te empiece a quedar su ropa, ve hijo a ver si te queda algún traje

-De acuerdo iré a ver-llegue a la puerta en la que se encontraba el cuarto de mi hermano, utilice la llave y lo abrí, seguía como siempre desde el ultimo día que lo dejo, mi mama mantenía siempre limpio el cuarto pero también siempre lo dejaba intacto, yo raramente venia asomarme por los recuerdos y el dolor que me causaba, comencé a buscar en su armario hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, un par de trajes, los tome y me los lleve a mi cuarto cerrando con llave la puerta del cuarto de Matt

-¿Cómo vas hijo?-mi mama entro a mi cuarto con una sonrisa

-Creo bien, ambos trajes me quedan

-Está bien cualquiera que escojas te veras estupendo

-Gracias mama ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Solo me falta poner la mesa antes que llegue tu padre del trabajo

-De acuerdo déjamelo a mí-puse las cosas en su lugar y mi mama sirvió la comida al poco rato llego mi padre a la casa

-¿Qué huele tan rico?

-Bienvenido a casa padre ya está servido

-Que bien, se ve que todo es delicioso-mi papa saludo a mi mama y después me saludo a mí, nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer-¿Qué tal tu día Tk?

-Todo bien papa, lo mismo de siempre

-Deberías de descansar un poco pienso que hay veces que te exiges demasiado en los entrenamientos

-Lo sé pero debo ser fuerte y estar preparado para cualquier peligro que se pueda avecinar

-Esperemos que no pase eso hijo-hablo mi mama preocupada-Y que estemos en paz y armonía como lo hemos estado todos estos años

-También lo espero mama pero no está demás entrenar

-Muy bien hijo en eso tienes razón-mi papa me sonrió

-Por cierto papa hoy iré a un baile la princesa Hikari me ha pedido que la acompañe

-Me parece muy bien pero ¿estas seguro? Ese tipo de eventos nunca te han gustado por la gente que asiste a dicho evento

-No me gustan, pero ella me lo pidió y no puedo fallarle-mis padres me sonrieron con enorme cariño

-Tienes razón, si ya has quedado con ella en ir, debes cumplir tu palabra después de todo has quedado con la princesa de nuestro reino ¿y qué llevaras puesto?

-Yo…usare un traje de los que usaba Matt-mi padre dejo su cuchara suspendida en su mano por la mención

-Oh…Ya…veo… está bien hijo, de seguro te quedara muy bien

-Gracias….-se hizo un silencio sepulcral, era doloroso mencionar a mi hermano, no importaba cuantos años hayan pasado era un dolor que nunca superaríamos

-Bien es hora que me retire, debo regresar al trabajo-mi padre alzo los trastes dejándolos en el fregadero- Nos vemos en unas horas, hijo ten cuidado y compórtate como lo que eres todo un caballero

-Lo hare padre no debes preocuparte-se despidió de mi madre y de mi, partió a su trabajo, el trabajaba en una ferretería cerca de la casa era muy bueno en su trabajo siempre daba lo mejor de sí para poder traer comida a la casa, y comprar cosas que necesitáramos, mi madre era ama de casa ella siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que pudiera faltar a nuestro hogar y yo era caballero del castillo también me pagaban bien con ese dinero también ayudaba en cosas de la casa

-Tk es hora que te cambies, no querrás hacer esperar a la princesa

-Es verdad, ya es hora-me dirigí a mi cuarto para ponerme el traje, era simple, consistía en un saco negro pantalón de su mismo color y una camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros, salí de mi cuarto hacia la sala donde estaba sentada mi mama-Ya estoy listo-me volteo a ver y me sonrió

-Te ves guapísimo hijo

-Gracias mama pero no creo sea para tanto-me sonroje por la pena que sentía

-Claro que si Tk, es mas yo creo serás el más guapo de la fiesta

-Eso no creo, estamos hablando de que irán aristócratas, príncipes, reyes y otras personas importantes

-Nadie te llega ni a los talones hijo- me sonrió y se paro frente mío para darme un beso en la frente-Es hora que te vayas salúdame a los príncipes y si los ves también a la reina Yuuko Yagami y al rey Susumu Kamiya

-Lo hare nos vemos en la noche-partí hacia el castillo en poco tiempo llegue y me adentre al gran salón donde se estaba celebrando el baile, había muchas personas importantes me sentí pequeño al ver gente tan importante

-¡Hey Tk!-gire hacia mi izquierda para mirar a la persona que gritaba por mí, se encontraba la princesa del reino del Norte

-Hola princesa Sora, cuánto tiempo sin verla-Ella venia con un vestido naranja que hacia juego con su cabello, un colgante de oro en su cuello, zapatillas negras con un tacón no muy alto, en su cabello una corona sencilla, ojos café claros y su cabello era corto color naranja

-Lo mismo digo que bueno que estés aquí-ella era amiga de la infancia de Tai y mi hermano, y la prometida del primero- Tenia mucho de no verte

-Tiene razón hace ya mucho tiempo de no vernos

-Has crecido muchísimo, ahora eres todo un joven apuesto

-Gracias-me volví a sonrojar-¿Viene sola princesa?

-No, mis padres están con los padres de Tai y Kari, ellos aun no han entrado a este salón, y Tk no hables tan formal-parece ser que este día todos se habían empeñado a recordarme eso-Somos amigos también nosotros, no hay razón por las formalidades ten conozco desde que naciste, así que solo dime Sora

-Lo sé, es solo que me es extraño decirle por su nombre teniendo en cuenta el titulo que posee

-Eso no importa con o sin título somos amigos

-Cierto Sora-me sonrió complacida, empezó a sonar la música que daba anuncio a la entrada de los príncipes

-Presentando esta noche al príncipe Taichi Kamiya y la princesa Hikari Kamiya-comenzaron a descender de las escaleras, Tai venia vestido con un traje completo de color blanco con adornos dorados sobre los hombros, la corona de príncipe en su cabeza, a su lado estaba Kari tomándolo del brazo ella venia con un vestido rosa, con un collar de oro en el cuello, zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer un poco de cabello a los lados de su cara, se veía encantadora, venia con una pequeña corona en la cabeza, lo que llamo mi atención es que se veía triste como ausente a la fiesta

-Vamos a saludarlos Tk-antes de poder decir algo Sora ya me estaba jalando de la mano hacia ellos-¡Hola Kari, Tai!-los aludidos miraron a quien les había saludado y sonrieron ampliamente

-¡Sora amor mío! Que gusto ver que ya estás aquí-Tai se acerco a saludarla dándole un beso a su prometida, después del saludo noto mi presencia y sonrió-¡Tk has venido!

-Claro no faltaría a mi palabra-mire a Kari quien me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, algo andaba mal, de eso estaba seguro-Hola princesa Kari-me acerque para darle un beso en su mano en forma de saludo lo cual ella se sonrojo

-Hola Tk-se notaba nerviosa

-Bueno los dejamos tenemos…que….ir a ver unas cosas-hablo Sora sonriendo

-¿A si?-Tai miro a Sora dudoso a lo que ella le dio un codazo en las costillas-¡Así! Es verdad los dejamos solos-Tai me guiño el ojo y me dejo solo con Kari me empecé a sentir nervioso, paso un tiempo en que ninguno de los dos hablaba

-¿Y qué tal todo hasta ahora?-intente romper el silencio que se había extendido entre nosotros, me le quede viendo ella parecía ausente-¿Kari?

-¿Eh? Ah….si….todo bien

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunte preocupado por su actitud ella no se mostraba así a menos que pasara algo

-Si…es solo que…-se vio interrumpida por que el rey Kamiya empezó a hablar a todos sus invitados

-Buenas noches me alegra mucho hoy tenerlos aquí reunidos, el motivo de este baile es para hacer un anuncio importante, hoy por fin se decidió el compromiso de mi hija Hikari Kamiya con el príncipe del Sur Daisuke Motomiya para la unión de nuestros reinos-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y miraban a Kari quien se veía sumamente triste y con ganas de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento….no podía ser cierto lo que había dicho, mi mente aun no lo procesaba…sentí un gran dolor en el pecho…como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero era de esperar, que tan idiota podía ser yo para esperar que un caballero y una princesa podrían estar juntos

* * *

Eh aqui el primer capitulo de la historia, a nuestro pobre Tk ya le han roto el corazon antes de tiempo, pero aun no sabemos el destino de nuestra pareja, y tambien falta saber que a pasado con Matt, no algo muy grato al parecer, en este fanfic subire cada dos semanas para no llegar a faltar con el otro fanfic y me de tiempo de hacer los capitulos de ambos, espero les haya agradado este primer capitulo, y como siempre cualquier duda sugerencia, comentario, pueden dejarmelo, nos leemos despues =D


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Hijo por favor, tienes que salir a comer algo-me encontraba recostado en mi cama, me había encerrado en el cuarto desde ayer que llegue, sin salir a comer, ni nada, no me sentía con las ganas ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te han destrozado en miles de piezas el corazón? Aun ese recuerdo estaba latente en mi cabeza

Flashback

_-Buenas noches me alegra mucho hoy tenerlos aquí reunidos, el motivo de este baile es para hacer un anuncio importante, hoy por fin se decidió el compromiso de mi hija Hikari Kamiya con el príncipe del sur Daisuke Motomiya para la unión de nuestros reinos-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y miraban a Kari quien se veía sumamente triste y con ganas de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, me encontraba petrificado en mi lugar sin entender del todo las palabras del rey-Hija pasa aquí por favor-Kari me miro con los ojos llorosos y se encamino al lado de su padre, la seguí con la mirada un joven príncipe se acerco a ella era castaño usaba un traje color rojo con adornos de oro en los hombros, tomo la mano de Kari con una enorme sonrisa, no pude aguantar más y salí del castillo lo más rápido que pude, ya estaba cerca de la puerta principal hasta que gritaron por mi_

_-¡Tk espera!-alguien me sujeto del hombro deteniendo mi carrera, lo mire con el dolor en mis facciones-Lo siento….yo no sabía de esto del compromiso de mi hermana yo-_

_-No se preocupe príncipe Tai, no hay de que disculparse, ella es la princesa de nuestro reino ya está en la edad de asumir un compromiso, y es bueno que sea con alguien de su clase_

_-Te equivocas, no te mientas a ti mismo se lo mucho que tu amas a mi hermana-otra estocada a mi corazón_

_-Eso…ya no importa…_

_-¡No tk, si importa! ¡Eres tú a quien ella ama!-sonreí irónico por la loca suposición del príncipe-Tk por favor escúchame_

_-Lo siento su majestad debo retirarme-me solté de su agarre y emprendí mi huida a mi casa_

Tal vez me haya comportado como todo un cobarde pero ¿para qué seguirme torturando al verla a ella con su prometido? era algo que sabía, a la edad de 18 años debían de asumir un compromiso para después posteriormente casarse así lo dictaban las leyes del consejo, pero estúpidamente creí que tal vez, solo tal vez, si yo era un caballero fuerte, reconocido por todos, yo podría pedir la mano de la princesa como mi prometida, idiota de mí, eso era imposible ella era una princesa y yo un caballero sin nada que ofrecerle, aparte que aun cuando en el caso de que me dieran el permiso de comprometerme con ella, no estaba seguro que ella me amara, si, éramos amigos de la infancia pero yo no estaba seguro que ella me quisiera, yo y mis estúpidas ideas, veía estúpido eso de hacer compromisos sin amor aunque en casos extremadamente pocos ambas personas se amaban como era el caso de Tai y Sora

-Tk por favor debes salir ¿Qué te paso? Estoy preocupada por ti hijo-no tenia deseos de nada pero tenía que salir enfrentar la realidad, había perdido a la mujer que amaba aun antes de siquiera luchar, decidí salir para no preocupar más a mi mama, al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella parada enfrente mío con su cara llena de preocupación.

-Estoy bien mama, perdona por preocuparte

-Hijo algo pasa ayer ¿no es así? ¿Te peleaste con la princesa?-sentí una punzada de dolor deje de mirar a mi mama a los ojos, ella se percato que no estaba bien, con su mano levanto mi barbilla para que la viera-¿Me equivoco?

-No es nada mama

-No me mientas, puedes contarme lo que sea

-Ella….ella….esta com….comprometida….lo anunciaron ayer….-me costó mucho pronunciar las palabras para sentir como me destrozaba de nuevo

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo mi mama sorprendida y me abrazo-En verdad lo siento Tk se lo importante que es ella para ti-mi mama era una de las pocas personas que sabían de mi enamoramiento hacia la princesa

-No te preocupes entiendo que es su deber, no hay nada que lamentarse

-Hijo en verdad lo lamento-tenia deseos de llorar al ser reconfortado por los brazos de mi madre pero tenía que ser fuerte-Sabes pienso que es mejor que hoy te distraigas un poco para que quites esos recuerdos dolorosos de tu cabeza

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A dónde ir?-me miro con una sonrisa y acaricio mi cara

-Ve a los ranchos a fuera de la ciudad tiene algunas semanas que no has ido

-Tienes razón, tal vez lo mejor por ahora sea distraerme, no creo que me extrañen mucho en el castillo

-No digas eso Tk-la deje de mirar ¿Quién me extrañaría, Kari? Si ni ella misma me pudo decir la verdad, tuve que enterarme por boca de su padre al hacer el anuncio ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga era, si no podía decirme eso?

-Es mejor no hablar más de eso, me iré ahora mismo a los ranchos

-De acuerdo hijo, ve con cuidado no regreses muy tarde-partí hacia los ranchos, fui al pequeño establo que teníamos para montar mi caballo, era color negro y muy dócil…bueno conmigo con algún extraño se portaba agresivo y arisco, después de una hora a cabalgata llegue a los ranchos me adentre para ver si estaba la persona que buscaba

-¡Vaya a que de debo tu visita Tk!-mire hacia atrás de mi y ahí estaba tan radiante como siempre

-¡Mimí ahí estas!

-Claro que aquí estoy Ishida Takaishi-me baje de mi caballo para correr y abrazarla-Me alegro verte, tenia semanas de no hacerlo-correspondió mi abrazo luego nos separamos y nos sonreímos-¿A qué debo el honor que el caballero con mayor prestigio del reino venga a verme en un día como este?

-No seas ridícula Mimí, no exageres

-¡No exagero! Raramente y muy poco, vienes entre semana por tus deberes de caballero

-Exagerada-ella era Mimí Tachikawa amiga de la infancia, y también había sido novia de Matt, hasta que paso ese acontecimiento, a pesar de los diez años de la perdida de mi hermano ella no salía con nadie, porque decía que solo una vez había encontrado el amor verdadero y ese había sido mi hermano, desde entonces siempre la venia a ver cada que podía, mis padres la apreciaban mucho, ella usualmente usaba un vestido de tirantes blanco con unos flecos cafés en la parte inferior del vestido y la parte superior donde se unían los tirantes, llevaba también unas botas color rosa junto con un collar de tiras de color rojo y café, con un sombrero vaquero color rosa, unas pulseras cafés en sus dos muñecas, peinaba de dos coletas, su color de cabello era miel, le llegaba por poco debajo de los hombros, ojos cafés.

-Pero aun no me has contestado ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Vamos Mimí que no puede un amigo venir a ver a su amiga sin razón alguna

-Mmm…tratándose de ti, no-me saco la lengua en modo de juego

-Muy graciosa

-¿Y bien que pasa? Quiero la verdad Takeru Ishida Takaishi

-Que molesta me resultaste el día de hoy, si no quieres que venga a verte, entonces me iré

-¡No seas exagerado!-se colgó de mi brazo y me sonrió-Vamos a comer ¿te parece?

-No…tengo mucha hambre

-¡No acepto un no por respuesta! ¡Vamos!-me arrastro hasta su casa, ahí estaban sus padres quienes me vieron y me saludaron alegremente, comenzamos con la comida, comí hasta hartarme ya que ayer no había cenado y hoy no había desayunado, después de un rato fuimos a los establos-¿Ya me dirás que pasa?

-¿Por qué asumes que me pasa algo?

-Mm…déjame ver…tal vez sea porque a pesar que intentas sonreír, esa sonrisa no llega a tus ojos, no veo el brillo característico de tus ojos azules y eso solo pasa por alguien-la deje de mirar. Mimí era una de las personas que sabía mis sentimientos hacia la princesa, la otra persona que lo sabía era mi mejor amigo Ken Ichijouji quien nuestros padres se conocían por el trabajo, el y yo también nos habíamos conocido de niños-¿Me equivoco?

-No sé de que hablas-le negué rotundamente lo que menos quería era hablar de "ella"

-Claro Tk no tiene nada que ver tu estado de ánimo con cierta princesa de nuestro reino-mire al piso como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo-Lo sabia ¿Qué paso? ¿Se pelearon?

-Ojala Mimí-vi de reojo como me miro sorprendida-Ella ayer se comprometió formalmente con el príncipe del reino del Sur

-Me lo temía-suspiro en frustración la mire curioso

-¿Lo sabías?

-No Tk, pero me lo supuse porque ya ha cumplido los 18 años, a esa edad es cuando tienen que comprometerse con alguien, así como les paso al príncipe Taichi y a la princesa Sora. En verdad lo siento pequeño se cuanto la amas pero sabes deberías de luchar por el amor que le tienes

-Es broma ¿no?

-No es ninguna broma, hablo muy en serio

-Mimí seamos razonables ella es una princesa, yo un plebeyo, un caballero de su ejército…solo eso

-Esas cosas no son más que estupideces Tk, no te menosprecies vales mucho y en el amor no importan los títulos

-No creo que eso piense el consejo

-Me importa poco el consejo, el que me importa eres tú y obviamente los sentimientos de la princesa

-¿Otra vez tu loca idea?

-¡No es ninguna loca idea mía! Te lo eh dicho desde que me dijiste que estas enamorado de la princesa que yo sentía que a ella también le gustabas, por la forma en la que me decías que ella se comportaba contigo, por la manera que eh notado como te ve

-¡Como crees! Para ella solo soy su amigo de la infancia

-¡Takeru! Me sacas de quicio ¿Por qué eres tan necio?-se había colocado enfrente mío me veía molesta-¡Eres igual a Yamatto!-grito ya molesta, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho me miro con tristeza-Tu…eres igual a el

-No lo soy, el era mil veces mejor que un niño como yo

-Te equivocas ambos son grandiosos y también testarudos pero sobre todo ciegos a lo obvio

-¿A qué te refieres Mimí?-había tristeza en su mirada también me había dado una sonrisa melancólica

-Como sabes Matt y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, años después mis sentimientos cambiaron por él, y por obra de Dios los de Matt también pero tu hermano era igual de necio que tu, el no podía creer que yo en verdad estaba enamorada de él, aun cuando yo se lo dije, el decía que solo lo hacía por lastima ¿sabes quién lo hizo reflexionar?-negué con la cabeza-El príncipe Tai quien era su mejor amigo, por lo que me conto Matt entendió a base de golpes, tu sabes la amistad que tenían esos dos, Matt no le importaba golpear al mismísimo príncipe si se ponía de terco u orgulloso y Tai de la misma manera con Matt, me pidió perdón por ser tan idiota y no ver que el amor que le tenía era verdadero y quería negarse a ver mis sentimientos por temor a que lo lastimara

-Pero en su caso es distinto, no los separaban títulos

-Como te dije en el amor no importa eso, cuando amas alguien, simplemente la amas, sin importar que sea una princesa, duquesa, una campesina, lo que sea, porque el amor es así, puro

-De verdad Mimí ¿Cómo le haces?

-¿Hacer que Tk?-me miro confundida

-¿Levantarme el ánimo y darme fuerzas para seguir luchando?-le sonreí enormemente a lo que ella me correspondió

-Soy así de especial-me guiño el ojo-Pero mira quien ha venido-dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella veía y ahí caminando hacia nosotros venia mi mejor amigo, quien vestía una camisa gris con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, su cabello negro largo y sus ojos color azul obscuro.

-¿Qué hay chicos? Tk que gusto verte, pase a tu casa y tu mama me informo que vendrías a ver a Mimí

-Si tenía que desahogarme

-Ósea que ya lo sabes-lo vimos interrogantes-mm… fue anunciado el compromiso de la princesa Hikari con el príncipe Daisuke Motomiya del reino Sur

-Si amigo para desgracia mía lo supe antes que todos, yo estuve presente en el baile de ayer en el cual el rey Kamiya anuncio el compromiso

-En verdad lo siento amigo-Ken coloco su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-No te preocupes, me encuentro mejor gracias a Mimí

-¿Así que ya tomaste una decisión?-Ken me sonrió sabía lo que haría

-Luchare por el amor que le profeso a la princesa Kari

-Me parece estupendo, aunque debo felicitarte Mimí, con lo necio que es, no pensé que lo fueras a convencer, pensé que fácil nos llevaría como un mes

-¡Oye!-proteste por su bromita

-Créeme no fue nada fácil, es un cabeza de chorlito cuando se lo propone-los mire de mala manera y me cruce de brazos-Hey no te enojes debes admitir que eres un testarudo

-Le doy la razón a Mimí

-Oigan podrían dejar de confabularse en mi contra-se empezaron a reír segundos después me uní a ellos, eran mis mejores amigos, los apreciaba a ambos-Es hora de irme, ya es algo tarde

-Es verdad será mejor que regreses a casa

-Vamos, yo también voy para la mía, solo vine para ver como estabas, me alegro que estés bien cabeza de chorlito

-¡Oye que te sucede!-se empezó a reír y yo junto con el

-Odio interrumpir su gran momento como mejores amigos pero es hora que se vayan o se les hará tarde y no quiero cargar en mi conciencia por un regaño que sus padres les puedan hacer-nos encaminamos al establo, tomamos nuestros caballo y montamos en ellos-Nos vemos pronto, y Tk mucha suerte en tu lucha

-Gracias Mimí, no me dejare vencer ya lo veras-nos despedimos de ella y fuimos hacia la ciudad, Ken vivía a unas casas de la mía, íbamos cabalgando y platicando cuando me pare de repente

-¿Tk? ¿Estas bien?-me miro preocupado

-¿Eh?...ah Si es solo que-Ken miro lo que estaba observando y entendió la razón de mi reacción

-Han pasado diez largos años

-Si y aun me duele su pérdida como si hubiera sido ayer-le hable en tono nostálgico fijando mi vista a lo que había delante

-Se lo difícil que es perder a un hermano-lo mire y tenía la mirada cabizbaja-Aunque ambos los perdimos al mismo tiempo fue distinta la razón

-Es verdad pero el dolor es el mismo-mire a aquel monumento que tenia los nombres de los caballeros que habían muerto en guerra o dando su vida por salvar el reino o alguna persona de este-Sigamos, sino, nos regañaran

-Sigamos-comenzamos nuestro camino, minutos después nos separamos porque ya habíamos llegado a casa de Ken, nos despedimos y seguí mi camino a casa, deje a mi caballo en el pequeño establo y entre a mi casa, mi madre y padre estaban sentados en la sala conversando

-Hijo mío has llegado

-Estoy en casa-mi madre me abrazo fuertemente y me dirigió hacia la sala para que me sentara con ellos, comenzamos a platicar de nuestro día, cuando mi papa se paro para irse a cambiar le comente a mi mama de mi decisión a lo que ella se veía realmente feliz, nos preparamos para ir a dormir esperando el día de mañana, estaba decidido decirle mis sentimientos a la princesa Kari y luchar por su amor, si ella me lo permitía, con ese pensamiento en mi mente me fui a dormir, esperando para ver que me depararía el día de mañana

* * *

Aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia comienza un poco lento pero las cosas iran cambiando poco a poco, eh comenzado a meter ya a nuestros personajes en la historia, aun falta ver la reaccion de Kari hacia su compromiso, y que Tk ya hara algo esperando cambiar su destino, cualquier comentario pueden dejarmelo lo leere con gusto, el siguiente capitulo lo subire el **3 de abril**, espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos proximamente =D P.D. AMO EL TAKARI :3 pero ni modos hay que poner un poco de suspenso 3:) aun esperan muchas sorpresas ;)


	4. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba descansando en unas bancas cerca del campo de entrenamiento, hoy me había reincorporado a mis actividades, había sido un duro entrenamiento, mas teniendo en cuenta que estaba muy distraído porque solo pensaba en cierta persona, hasta ahora no la había visto pero era por el hecho de que desde temprano me encontraba aquí.

-¡Debe de poder hacerse algo!

-¡Príncipe créame que lo entiendo! Pero los del consejo son obstinados-comencé a escuchar unas voces no muy lejos de donde me encontraba-Estamos haciendo lo posible pero dos personas contra seis no se puede hacer mucho

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero debe haber alguna manera-las voces se comenzaron a escuchar más cerca hasta que ambas personas que venían en discusión pasaron a mi lado, el primero fue el que me noto enseguida-¡Tk!-corrió a abrazarme, me sentí un poco avergonzado-Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver

-¿Majestad? No creo este bien que muestre afecto a las personas o lo regañaran los del consejo-hablo la segunda persona con la que discutía el príncipe, no era nada menos que Joe Kido, miembro del consejo, el era uno de los más jóvenes y también buen amigo de Tai y Kari, tenía un año más que el príncipe Tai, el normalmente vestía una túnica y traje blanco o color crema con adornos de oro, su cabello era largo de color azulado, poseía unos lentes, era un poco más alto que el príncipe Tai, sus ojos eran color negro

-No importa-Tai se separo de mí y me despeino como era costumbre-¿Tienes tiempo? hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo-me veía realmente serio, tenía que ser algo importante para que me viera de ese modo

-Claro que si majestad, dígame ¿Qué desea tratar conmigo?-me sonrió y después dirigió su mirada a Joe

-Joe podrías por favor dejarme con Tk

-Si príncipe, iré a ver a Izzy para hablar con él, si pudo lograr algún cambio-Koushiro Izumi, mejor conocido como Izzy. Para el príncipe Tai, la princesa Kari, la princesa Sora, mi hermano, Mimí y yo, el miembro del consejo junto con Joe, era un año menor que el príncipe Tai, ambos tanto como Izzy y Joe eran unas personas serias y responsables, Izzy tenía el cabello corto color castaño de ojos color negro, un poco más bajo que el príncipe Tai pero más alto que yo por centímetros

-Si, ve con cuidado, cualquier acontecimiento hazme el favor de informarme-Joe asintió y se marcho del lugar, el príncipe Tai no rompía el silencio estaba mirando al cielo

-¿Príncipe?

-Sabes Tk-me volteo a ver con una sonrisa-Yo siempre te eh apreciado como mi hermano menor, te conocí cuando apenas eras un bebe, siempre eh querido protegerte como lo hubiera hecho Matt, ya que también es una promesa que le hice a él, antes de morir-miro hacia el piso de manera triste-Y hasta ahora no eh hecho un buen trabajo

-Se equivoca majestad usted-

-Yo no eh podido evitar que la persona que amas, ahora se vea comprometida con otro chico-agache también mi cabeza el escucharlo, me volvía hacer sentir mal….pero un momento ¿Cómo es que Tai sabia mis sentimientos? Nunca se lo dije, y ahora que lo pensaba el ya me había dicho eso, desde el baile

-Majestad con todo respeto ¿Cómo es que lo supo?-alce mi cabeza esperando que me viera a los ojos cuando me respondiera

-Tk, querido y pequeño Tk-me miro a los ojos y sonrió-Es algo obvio que desde hace ya un tiempo tú sentías algo por ella

-¿Tan obvio soy?-lo deje de mirar y me puse rojo

-Para nosotros que te conocemos, si

-¿Nosotros?-pregunte nervioso solo de pensar que "ella" lo sabía

-Sora y yo

-¿Cómo, la princesa…?

-Así es, Sora también se dio cuenta del sentimiento de ambos-me le quede viendo interrogante ¿ambos?-Solo los únicos despistados son ustedes mismos, es fácil, saber que tu amas a mi hermana y ella te ama a ti

-Eso….no es posible-le hable con tono incrédulo

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, ninguno se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del otro-me sentía feliz, como si mi corazón volviera a reunirse pieza por pieza, el solo pensar que ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo-Y aun así, aunque lo sé-dejo de mirarme y me dio la espalda-No puedo hacer ¡Nada!-dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que tenía enfrente, me preocupo y lo separe de la pared

-Príncipe, no es su culpa

-Tk perdóname en verdad, yo no sabía que los del consejo estaban haciendo ese baile para anunciar el compromiso de mi hermana, pensé que sería un baile cualquiera, y Kari, hable con ella esa misma noche-Tai me miro con dolor-Después de que te fuiste, se separo de nuestros padres y el príncipe Daisuke, intento huir pero la encontré, ella se soltó a llorar conmigo, se había enterado esa misma tarde cuando fue a ver a mi madre, ella se negó pero como princesa o príncipe no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades, mi hermana está destrozada porque ella quería casarse con la persona que ama, tu Tk-lo mire sorprendido, no pensé que ella tuviera la misma idea que yo-Es por eso que ahorita estoy intentando hacer razonar a los del consejo para que absuelvan ese compromiso, no quiero ver a mi hermana triste para toda la vida, me están apoyando y desde un principio también se opusieron Izyy y Joe, pero al ser los miembros más jóvenes no les hacen mucho caso.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir ante tal revelación, Kari no lo sabía y peor aún estaba sufriendo, no podía permitir eso

-Tk-Tai puso su mano en mi hombro-¿Tomaste alguna decisión? Porque cualquiera que sea la entenderé, son difíciles los matrimonios arreglados, ya que no siempre ahí amor en estos, y más difícil es enfrentarse al consejo

-Lo sé muy bien príncipe, y si tome una decisión

-¿Cuál es? Si se puede saber-me miro con curiosidad y miedo

-Hablare con la princesa Kari y le diré mis sentimientos-Tai me sonrió orgulloso-Y veremos qué podemos hacer, no me retirare sin antes luchar

-Muy bien dicho Tk, si quieres ir ahora, ella está encerrada en su cuarto desde ayer y no ha salido, lo mejor es que vayas

-¡Iré!-emprendí la marcha, antes de irme Tai me dio una sonrisa en forma de apoyo, fui hacia su cuarto, conocía cada parte del castillo, ya que al ser mejor amigo de la princesa, mi mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba aquí, después de subir escaleras pasar por muchas puertas. Llegue a mi destino. El cuarto de la princesa, me arme de valor y toque pero no hubo respuesta, de nuevo volví a tocar

-No deseo ver a nadie-una débil voz se escucho del otro lado de la puerta-Retírese, quien sea que este-hice acopio de valor y empuje la puerta para poder entrar-¡Que no entiende, no quiero ver a nadie!-desde su cama grito enojada y miro hacia donde me encontraba, tenía los ojos hinchados me supuse por el hecho de que estuviera llorando, cuando noto que era yo, se quedo congelada y después corrió hacia mí y me abrazo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho-¡Tk! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! Pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-la abrace y empecé a acariciar su cabello para reconfortarla-Nunca te dejaría sola

-Perdóname Tk, perdóname, yo no sabía-

-Tranquila lo sé, eh hablado con el príncipe Tai-ella me miro preocupada, pensando lo más seguro que me había dicho Tai, no quería incomodarla, y también aun no quería hacerme ilusiones del que ella me amara-Me explico que no sabias acerco del motivo del baile-parecía aliviada cuando deje de hablar

-Si, no sabia y fue lo peor que me hayan podido hacer…Tk…ahí algo que quiero hablar contigo-sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir muy rápido

-Kari, yo también quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-acaricie su rostro y le regale una sonrisa que ella correspondió

-Tu primero-hablamos al unisonó, nos miramos y empezamos a reír

-Yo primero ¿te parece?-le dije lo más tranquilo que podía, ella asintió, inhale aire para tomar valor-Kari yo-

-Princesa tiene que salir, el príncipe…-cuando miramos hacia atrás de nosotros se encontraba Izzy, quien nos miro sorprendido y luego sonrió-Perdone la interrupción su majestad-ambos nos separamos sonrojados-Pero el príncipe Daisuke ha venido a tratar algunos asuntos con usted-sentí rabia al saber que ese príncipe quería quitarme a mi amada, aun en estos momentos que le iba a decir mis sentimientos.

-Entiendo-Kari se alejo un poco mas de mi, se veía seria-Lo siento Tk, tendremos que hablar más tarde-me sonrió pero no le pude corresponder porque sentía una gran tristeza el que se separara de mi-Oye no estés triste-se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cara-En la tarde después de la comida hablaremos, yo te diré lo que te tengo que decir, lo prometo, y-se sonrojo leventemente y me sonrió aun mas-Promete que me dirás eso en lo que te viste interrumpido- le sonreí ampliamente

-Lo prometo Kari-se paró de puntas y me dio un beso en la mejilla me sonroje y con mi mano me tome la mejilla

-Nos vemos en la tarde-dicho esto salió del cuarto corriendo, se veía sonrojada

-Con su permiso-Izzy me sonrió y también salió de ahí, la vería en la tarde y cumpliría mi promesa como le había dicho, me encamine hacia la ciudad ya más tranquilo

-¡Hey Tk!-voltee a mirar a la persona que gritaba mi nombre-¡Amigo! sí que vas en la luna, pasaste junto a mí y ni me saludaste-llego junto a mi Ken-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Todo bien, aunque aun no le eh dicho mis sentimientos, esta tarde lo hare

-Me da gusto escucharte decir eso

-¿Dónde ibas?

-A casa, ya es hora de comer, ya acabe con el trabajo de hoy, claro no todos podemos ser caballeros y estar en el ejército real

-No seas ridículo-le di un golpe en el hombro a modo de juego

-Bueno, aunque tú te alistaste por razones personales, para poder estar al lado de cierta princesa y pasar más tiempo con ella-me sonroje ante su mención-Y también porque querías ser igual a tu hermano

-Es verdad, a mi edad Matt ya era un gran caballero

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, yo también tengo que impresionar a alguien pero es difícil si tenemos en cuenta que, uno ella no vive aquí y segundo ella también es una princesa-sabía muy bien a quien se refería, la mejor amiga de Kari la princesa del Oeste Yolei Inoue, ambos se habían conocido en un cumpleaños de Kari, ella me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera e invite a Ken ya que Mimí había sido invitada personalmente, ese día ambos se conocieron y se enamoraron pero como bien siempre es el problema. Yolei era una princesa, y Ken no se sentía apto para ella pero al contrario de mí, él le había dicho sus sentimientos cosa que ella correspondía y verían una manera de que su relación fuera aceptada

-Buen punto pero al menos tienen conocimiento de los sentimientos del otro

-Claro pero es el mismo caso que tu, solo que aun no se lo han dicho en persona pero eso cambiara esta tarde-le sonreí era verdad las cosas cambiarían esta tarde, llegamos a su casa y se fue, seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casa

-Ya llegue-salude a lo cual mi mama, salió de la cocina y me sonrió

-Bienvenido ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bastante bien mama-le sonreí, se veía feliz ya que había notado un cambio en mi

-Me alegro eso quiere decir que las cosas ya se han arreglado

-Aun no del todo mama, acabando la comida iré a ver a la princesa y le dire mis sentimientos

-Eso es bueno hijo, sabes que empezaras pruebas muy difíciles a partir de la decisión que tomes ¿no es así?

-Lo sé muy bien pero no pienso rendirme ante nada, si ella me ama como yo a ella, lucharía contra lo que se ponga en nuestro camino

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente-Te has convertido en todo un hombre Tk, me siento orgullosa de ti-me sonroje debido a la pena-Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos y sé que el también lo estaría

-Mi hermano siempre cuida de mi desde el cielo-le sonreí y ella me correspondió-Algún día seré tan fuerte como el

-Ya lo creo hijo

-¿Crees que algún día podre ser tan fuerte como Matt?

-Lo serás hijo, y serás nuestro gran orgullo, cualquier decisión que tomes a lo largo de tu vida siempre te apoyaremos

-Gracias mama-la abrace fuertemente, después de un rato llego mi padre, comimos todos juntos, terminada la comida me dispuse a ir hacia el castillo me sentía en verdad nervioso pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa, de camino al castillo el cielo se comenzó a nublar parecía que habría una tormenta, entre a los jardines del castillo todo se veía normal, pero ya al entrar al salón principal todo se volvió caos.

* * *

Y aqui el capitulo ¿que creen que haya visto Tk? ¿que pasara con ella y Kari de ahora en adelante? ¿aceptaran su amor? Aqui les dejo el capitulo y haciendo lo posible esta vez el proximo jueves dejare el nuevo capitulo para no dejarles con tanto suspenso, espero sus comentarios, lo mejor comienza a partir del cap que viene, espero este siendo de su agrado. Gracias por pasar y leerlo. Nos leemos la proxima semana =D


	5. Capitulo 4

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita y obviamente la historia, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Un lugar que eh conocido por años, que siempre había estado en paz, de un momento a otro se puede convertir en un verdadero infierno….

Mi mente aun no entendía lo que mis ojos le mostraban, el castillo por el que tanto me paseaba, por el que me conocía de memoria, ahora se encontraba en llamas y algunos escombros, veía a caballeros correr de un lugar a otro, heridos, haciendo el esfuerzo por proteger el castillo, si esto era real, significaba que…. ¡Kari!

-¡Caballero Takeru!-un soldado grito mi nombre desde el segundo piso-¡Necesitamos su ayuda!-corrí en su auxilio me dieron una espada para poder combatir

-¿Qué ha pasado?-empezamos a batallar contra otros caballeros que desconocía

-Han matado al rey-me petrifique en mi lugar ¿el rey…ah muerto?-Unos caballeros del reino de la arena, han atacado esta tarde en lo que se intentaba hacer el tratado de paz, su rey nos ha engañado, el no quería la paz, mataron al rey, vienen a gobernar el reino en contra de su voluntad

-La reina y los príncipes ¿Dónde están?

-Algunos caballeros fueron por ellos para protegerlos, deprisa tienes que ir en su auxilio, yo te cubriré-asentí con la cabeza, comenzamos a correr por todo el castillo en busca de alguien, pero solo veía como los caballeros se peleaban para defender el castillo, se había desatado una guerra, me empezaba a sentir desesperado por no encontrar ni a la reina, ni a los príncipes, solo de pensar que les pasara algo-¡Ahí está el príncipe Taichi!-señalo a los jardines, algunos caballeros lo defendían el también tenía su espada en mano de ser necesario protegerse, eran demasiados enemigos

-¡Príncipe!-grite todo lo que me dieron los pulmones, corrí lo mas que pude para llegar a su lado, a solo unos metros de distancia, vi como un caballero enemigo lo ataco rozándolo con su espada el costado del príncipe-¡No!-me abalance contra aquel caballero y lo mate de una sola estocada

-Tk….-Tai cayó al piso agarrándose el costado que empezaba a sangrar-Kari…tienes que ayudarla….

-En un momento iré, tengo que atender sus heridas

-No…mi hermana, ella…-se empezaba a poner pálido por la pérdida de sangre, corte un pedazo de tela, lo envolví en el cuerpo del príncipe hice presión para que dejara de sangrar

-Estará bien, tenemos que irnos majestad

-¡Cuidado!-uno de los caballeros grito para que yo volteara pero era demasiado tarde, un caballero enemigo me ataco, no pude esquivarlo, me hizo un corte en mi brazo izquierdo del cual empezó a brotar sangre

-¡TK!-el príncipe Tai se intento reincorporar por la preocupación que tenia por mí, pero lo detuve, me puse delante de él para protegerlo. Me empecé a debatir contra otros caballeros, eran muy buenos, aun con mis habilidades como espadachín me costaba mantener el ritmo ya que eran demasiados, uno de ellos me hizo un corte en la pierna por lo cual caí de rodillas, aprovechando ese descuido de mi parte, otro caballero iba a arremeter contra mi-¡No lo permitiré!-el príncipe choco su espada contra aquel caballero, me protegió-¡No dejare que alguien más muera por salvarme! ¡No volveré a perder a un amigo!-el príncipe Tai uso todas sus fuerzas y atravesó a ese caballero dejándolo sin vida, el príncipe Tai cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo

-¡Tai!-corrí a su lado sujetándolo entre mis brazos, de la herida de su costado comenzaba a brotar más sangre, puse mis mano ahí para hacer presión y detenerla un poco

-Tienes….que cuidar….de Kari….júramelo Tk

-¡Príncipe porque hizo eso! ¡Arriesgar su vida así!

-Tk…por mi culpa…perdimos a Matt…no…podía….perderte…a…ti…también-sentí su cuerpo cada vez mas frio, no podía ser cierto, no podía perder a alguien más, no podría soportarlo

-¡Tai!-escuche el grito de una mujer a un lado nuestro

-¡Reina aguarde!-la reina Yuuko Yagami corrió hacia nosotros

-Por dios, Tai-se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo-¿Qué te han hecho?

-Estoy…bien…madre…. ¿Kari-?

-Se encontraba antes con el príncipe Daisuke, tenemos que salir de aquí…tu padre…-la reina comenzó a llorar

-Lo…se…-los caballeros que venían protegiendo a la reina se acercaron a nosotros

-¡Majestad tenemos que huir y ponerlos a salvo!-los ayude a reincorporar a Tai quien cada vez se veía más débil, corrimos hacia la puerta norte del castillo donde se hallaba un carruaje para que pudieran emprender la huida

-¡No me iré sin mi hija!

-¡Majestad tiene que irse! Buscare yo mismo a la princesa Kari y la mandare a su lado pero por ahora, tienen que irse, el príncipe Tai está gravemente herido-la reina miro a su hijo quien se veía cada vez mas pálido

-Tienes razón, Tk por favor te lo ruego, encuentra a Kari, protégela-asentí con la cabeza cuando ya estaba a punto de dar marcha al castillo, alguien me sujeto

-Tk…

-Príncipe no debería hablar, no haga esfuerzos

-Escúchame….tienes….que ir….a….mi…cuarto….y ver…el paquete….que deje…ahí….para ti….es de….suma…importancia….

-Iré se lo prometo, pronto nos veremos-me sonrió y cayo desmayado, comencé a correr hacia el castillo buscando desesperadamente a Kari-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Kari!-grite a todo pulmón, cuando iba a caminar hacia delante alguien cayó en frente mío, era el príncipe Daisuke, corrí en su auxilio se veía muy herido-Resista, estará bien

-Tu eres…-el miro con una sonrisa-El caballero Takeru, que ironía verte a ti-lo ayude a ponerse de pie-Olvídate de mi, tienes que buscar a Hikari, ella estaba conmigo cuando todo comenzó, la protegí pero le pedí que huyera

-Vamos lo ayudare y después la buscare

-Te ayudare aun no pienso rendirme-aun cuando estaba lastimado hizo el esfuerzo por caminar, ambos buscábamos desesperados algún rastro de Kari-Sabes hoy vine a hablar con ella, por lo del compromiso-no era algo que quería escuchar en un momento como este-Le pedí a Hikari ver el modo de anularlo-lo mire sorprendido por lo que me decía-La conozco de hace muchos años y somos buenos amigos, se que ella ama a alguien más, al igual que yo también amo a otra persona-me sonrió y después se puso serio-Se que a quien ama es a ti, pero por las estúpidas reglas del consejo ella siempre había temido el decirte sus sentimientos, así como también era mi caso, es irónico que hayamos hablado de ti y que ahora te encuentres aquí y me hayas ayudado-me sonrió y seguimos con nuestra búsqueda

-Entonces usted ¿no ama a la princesa Kari?

-Dime Davis, y no la amo, solo la aprecio como una buena amiga, de niños me gustaba pero no era por amor si no porque ella era hermosa, claro ahora es mucho más bella que antes pero me di cuenta que lo mío era atracción, no amor

-Entiendo-por cualquier lugar que entrabamos veía como los caballeros luchaban y algunos perdían su vida, aun cuando yo intentaba ayudarlos

-¡Ahí está Hikari!-señalo a la planta baja, ahí estaba Kari acorralada contra la pared, siendo protegida por los caballeros y también por Joe e Izzy-¡Hikari!-ella volteo hacia nosotros tenia rastros de lagrimas por su rostro

-¡Davis! ¡Tk!-se veía aliviada de vernos ahí, corrí hacia donde estaban, tanto el príncipe como yo, con la ayuda de los caballeros acabamos con los enemigos, ella corrió a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente-¡Tk estás aquí!

-No te dejaría sola, lo sabes-me sonrió le correspondí la sonrisa y el abrazo

-¡Vamos tenemos que huir antes que vengan hacia aquí mas enemigos!-Joe comenzó a correr para que lo siguiéramos tome la mano de Kari y emprendimos la huida

-¡Tk mi padre esta...!-comenzó a llorar, me destrozaba verla así

-Lo sé….en verdad lo siento

-Es culpa de él, sé que es así-no sabía a qué se refería o más bien a quien se refería

-¡Corra princesa, debemos mantenerla a salvo!-Izzy corría junto a nosotros mirándola preocupado, llegamos al establo donde se encontraba el caballo de Kari y otros caballos

-¡Rápido subamos!-antes de seguir una flecha paso por delante de nosotros, caballeros enemigos habían dado con nuestro paradero me puse delante de Kari para protegerla-¡Váyanse! me quedare para que puedan huir

-¡Tk! ¡No!-Kari grito en desesperación tomándome del brazo

-¡Davis por favor!-mire a Davis quien asintió con su cabeza, cargo a Kari y la coloco en un caballo montándose junto con ella

-¡Tk no te dejare!-ella intentaba zafarse del agarre de Davis pero él la tenia bien sujeta para que no huyera

-¡Tk!-gritaron Joe e Izzy

-¡Váyanse deben proteger a la princesa! ¡Rápido!-con lágrimas en los ojos montaron otros caballos y empezaron su huida

-¡TK!-escuche a lo lejos el grito desgarrador de Kari, pero tenía que protegerla, para eso había entrenado la gran parte de mi vida, para protegerla a ella y al reino, junto con los otros caballeros empezamos la pelea, acabamos con todos pero salimos muy mal heridos, tenía que ir a mi casa, ir a ver a mis padres, me encontraba muy preocupado, pero recordé la promesa que tenia con Tai, corrí hacia dentro del castillo, hacia su cuarto, tenía que ir por ese paquete, una vez que lo encontré intente huir hacia la ciudad pero alguien me derribo haciendo que me cayera hacia atrás

-Que tenemos aquí, un joven caballero-aquel sujeto era más alto que yo, fácil me llevaba una cabeza, tenía el cabello rojo, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, y una sonrisa que te helaba la sangre-Así que has huido ¿no es así?-tome con fuerza mi espada mirándolo desafiante-Hmp así que tratas de oponerte a mí, que imbécil eres ¿sabes? te me haces conocido, como si te hubiera visto anteriormente pero eso es imposible-sonrió burlonamente, el ya me iba a atacar con su espada cuando una flecha le dio en el brazo izquierdo-Agg, quien es el imbécil que ha osado atacarme

-Tienes que huir, deprisa-salió un caballero estaba muy herido el había sido quien había disparado la flecha-¡Huye! ¡Tienes que vivir Takeru! ¡Fueron deseos de Taichi!

-¡Maldito pagaras tu osadía!-quien me iba a atacar fue contra él, quien se defendió me miro esperando que huyera, odiaba hacerlo pero tenía que irme, si Tai fue el que lo quería, debía tener una razón, corrí hacia la ciudad, me quede de piedra al mirarla estaba también en caos había caballeros enemigos sacando o matando gente inocente, me enfurecí iba a atacarlos pero alguien me jalo del brazo, ocultándome

-¡Que crees que haces tonto!-esa voz

-¡Ken!-mire a mi amigo quien tenía rasgada su ropa a su lado estaban sus padres

-¡Claro que soy yo! Pedazo de tonto, tenemos que huir, no es momento de ser héroe.

-Pero mis padres-

-Fueron hacia el rancho de Mimí, íbamos en camino cuando te vi, corre o nos descubrirán-emprendimos la marcha en unos caballos que ellos traían consigo, me aleje cabalgando de la ciudad, sin mirar atrás, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, después del trayecto llegamos al rancho aun se veía intacto

-¡Tk!-mi mama salió de la casa al notar que venía-Hijo mío, estas bien-me baje del caballo y ella corrió a abrazarme, con lagrimas en los ojos-Pensé….pensé….que te había perdido

-Estoy bien

-¡Es hora de irnos!-grito el padre de Mimí quien nos esperaba en una carroza junto con mi padre, la mama de Mimí y Mimí

-¡Hijo estas a salvo!-mi padre también me abrazo fuertemente-Traje tu caballo pudimos huir en el antes que atacaran la casa

-¡Tk! ¡Ken!-Mimí corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo-Estaba tan preocupada, Tk pensé que te perdería como a Matt-comenzó a llorar abrazándonos mas fuerte

-Estamos bien, no debes preocuparte-la abrace fuertemente para consolarla

-Tienes heridas, debemos atenderte-miro preocupada mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna

-Lo haremos pero cuando estemos en un sitio seguro, ahora es tiempo de partir-se seco las lagrimas y asintió, Ken y yo cabalgamos nuestros caballos, Mimí y nuestros padres se fueron en la carroza, yo venía siguiendo la carroza no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, mire mi mano en la cual tenía el paquete que no había soltado en ningún momento. Me preguntaba que habría de especial en este paquete.

-¡Llegamos!-Ken me saco de mis pensamientos y mire hacia el frente este lugar lo conocía

-¿Estamos en-?

-Así es, estamos en el reino del Oeste-llegamos a la ciudad se veía tranquila y pacífica pero no entendía que hacíamos aquí-Veras, vamos a ir a visitar a la princesa Yolei

-¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad?

-No, la iremos a ver para informarle lo acontecido, no dudo que quien haya atacado nuestro reino venga hacia acá

-Tienes razón Ken, vamos-cuando llegamos al castillo estaban caballeros del reino protegiendo la entrada del castillo

-¿Qué necesitan?

-Tenemos que hablar con la princesa Yolei-nos miraron extraño pero más a mí, note mis aspecto mis ropas desgarradas, con múltiples heridas, si yo también sospecharía de una persona con mi apariencia-Soy caballero del reino del Este

-No te creemos, no los dejaremos pasar-busque entre el abrigo que traía, tenía que tener la identificación firmada por los mismos reyes, la encontré y la mostré-No puede ser tu eres le caballero del que muchos hablan-¿de mi? Bien eso si era una sorpresa-Un gran prodigio para su corta edad, adelante serán escoltados hacia la princesa-nos llevaron adentro del castillo, ya adentro todos veníamos mirando el lugar, nunca había venido exactamente al castillo, solo a la ciudad de niño cuando Tai y Matt me traían por algún deber que tuviera el primero-Detrás de esta puerta se encuentran sus majestades-nos dejaron el paso, Mimí fue quien abrió, al entrar al salón de los tronos, ahí sentados, efectivamente estaban los reyes y Yolei

-¿Ken? ¿Tk?-esa voz era de la princesa, corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo de los hombros-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estoy bien princesa-me miro sin creerme-Mas importante aun, venimos a darles un mensaje

-¿Algo malo ha pasado? ¿Kari está bien?-nos quedamos callados, eso esperaba que estuviera bien y fuera de peligro

-Princesa Yolei, el rey….ha sido asesinado-los reyes y Yolei se sorprendieron, estaban tristes se podía notar

-¿Cómo paso todo?

-Antes de que los caballeros enemigos atacaran, nos dijeron que el rey había muerto y ahora nuestro reino le pertenecía a Sabraac-hablo mi padre dando un paso al frente, así que esa ere el nombre del enemigo

-¡Ha dicho Sabraac!-exclamo el rey preocupado

-¿Qué pasa padre?-Yolei miro al rey en espera de una respuesta

-Sabraac era un hombre que intento gobernar hace años a la fuerza pero por las faltas que cometió el reino Este, decidió que fuera exiliado al reino de la arena, la gente vio un cambio en él y lo hicieron su rey pero todos teníamos aun dudas si en verdad había cambiado, él quería el poder absoluto de los cuatro reinos principales, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Pero al tiempo de ver que no lograría nada, decidió hacer las paces con los reinos, se iba a hacer un tratado de paz entre el reino de la arena con el reino Este.

-Por lo que me dijo un soldado, todo fue un engaño, cuando todos pensaban que saldrían bien las cosas mato al rey, llamando a sus caballeros para atacar a nuestro reino y gobernar a la fuerza-recordé las palabras de aquel caballero

-Entiendo, entonces Sabraac declarara la guerra a los reinos restantes, debemos alistarnos para impedirlo, pelearemos en nombre del rey Susumu Kamiya, quien ha muerto a causa de un odio de hace diez años

-¿Diez años ha dicho?-pregunto Mimí sorprendida tanto como yo

-Hace diez años fue cuando Sabraac intento gobernar a la fuerza, tendiéndole una emboscada al príncipe Taichi cuando él iba a cumplir un viaje para negociar los tratados de paz, el ataco a matar, la falta que cometió lo llevo al exilio-¿diez años había dicho? Debía ser una coincidencia ¿no?

-El fue el causante de esa lucha, donde perdí a mi hermano-Ken apretaban sus puños con coraje, en el tiempo mencionado hubo una lucha en el cual el hermano de Ken, quien era caballero, lucho con honor por nuestro reino….al igual que mi hermano….

-No puede ser cierto-hable con dolor intentando asimilar lo que creí que había entendido

-¿Tk?-Mimí se acerco a mi preocupada, la mire pero antes de decir algo sentí como perdía el conocimiento-¡TK!

* * *

El nuevo capitulo de esta historia es un gusto saber que les a agradado, espero por sus comentarios, quisiera saber su opinion ¿se esperaban que pasara esto? al parecer Tk no la tendra facil, ¿que se habra dado cuenta? ¿ustedes que creen? ¿que pasara con Kari? :O. Sin mas por el momento los dejo, espero subir el capitulo la proxima semana de no ser asi lo subiria hasta **24 de abril **para no atrasarme con ningun fanfic, que tengan unas grandes vacaciones, nos leemos pronto =D


	6. Capitulo 5

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita y obviamente la historia, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_-Con fuerza Tk, tómalo con las dos manos-tome el palo de madera, como me lo indicaban-Ahora haz como si cortaras algo yendo hacia delante-lo empecé a hacer pero di un mal paso y me caí al piso, comencé a llorar-¡Oye no llores!-corrió a mi auxilio y me abrazo-Lo hiciste bien, solo debes tener cuidado al dar tus pasos_

_-¿De verdad, lo hice bien?_

_-Si Tk, solo aprende a dominar tu velocidad cuando quieras dar una estocada_

_-Entendido_

_-Muy bien mientras mas practiques veras que mejoraras poco a poco_

_-¿En serio? ¿Algún día seré tan fuerte como tú?-lo mire entusiasmado a lo que el sonrió _

_-No tk-agache mi cabeza cabizbajo por su respuesta-Serás mil veces mejor que yo-lo mire emocionado por lo que me dijo_

_-¡Si Matt! Quiero ser igual que tú de grande-me abrazo con cariño, amaba a mi hermano_

Me levante sobresaltado ¿fue un sueño?...no, era un recuerdo de mi niñez, me toque la cabeza, note que mi brazo estaba vendado, bueno no solo mi brazo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo ¿Dónde estaba?

-Te has levantado dormilón-mire a la persona a mi lado quien me sonreía ampliamente

-Mimí ¿Dónde estoy?

-En uno de los cuartos que nos prestaron sus majestades del Oeste-ahora recordaba todo

-¡Kari!-me intente parar pero Mimí me detuvo

-¡Hey tranquilo Tk! Aun no estás del todo bien, guarda la calma

-¿Mis padres donde están?

-Fueron con los míos a desayunar, yo ya desayune hace rato con Ken y la princesa Yolei

-Espera ¿desayunar? ¿Qué hora es?

-Has estado inconsciente durante todo un día completo-la mire sorprendido-Después que te desmayaste atendimos tus heridas y te dejaron aquí para que descansaras

-¿Qué hay de lo que paso en nuestro reino?-me miro triste

-Apenas se han comunicado con otros reinos para saber si saben la situación actual del reino del Este, también han empezado a ver las estrategias que se usaran para una posible guerra

-¿Y de sus majestades han tenido noticias?

-No-Mimí desvió su mirada-No hay noticias sobre la reina o los príncipes-me sentí mal, si les pasara algo yo…no, no podía perder las esperanzas ellos estaban bien, tenía ese presentimiento-¿Tk tu los llegaste a ver?

-Si, aunque por mi falta de rapidez llegaron a atacar al príncipe Tai-me miro preocupada-No sé cómo este el…había perdido mucha sangre…yo…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, el estará bien, no se dejara vencer, no es propio de él, siempre determinado, testarudo, orgulloso, viendo por el bien de otros, así es el príncipe Taichi-me sonrió aunque después se puso seria-No deseo que le pase nada, el es amigo de mi infancia junto con la princesa Sora, y Matt…a pesar que le tuve mucho coraje a Tai por lo que paso, sé que no fue su culpa, no es algo que el deseara

-Tai adoraba a mi hermano, como hermano suyo

-Antes de desmayarte…Tk, llegaste a la misma conclusión ¿no es así?

-Si, Sabraac fue quien mato a mi hermano-agarre con fuerza las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto, sintiendo el odio dentro de mí

-También pensé lo mismo, todo coincide, los diez años, la emboscada al príncipe Taichi

-Mi hermano hizo lo que deseo, proteger a sus seres queridos, entrego su vida por la del príncipe Tai-lo que yo sabía fue que el acompaño al príncipe a un importante deber que tenia, atacaron al príncipe y al estar entre la vida y la muerte….Matt se interpuso en la estocada con la que acabaría con la vida del príncipe, dando su vida por su mejor amigo-Tai fue el que me lo conto. A él fue el que más le afecto, porque se culpaba por la muerte de mi hermano, el temía que yo lo odiara

-Yo lo odie….lo culpaba de la muerte de la persona que yo amaba, le dije que era su culpa, ante el dolor no pensaba con claridad y lo más fácil era culparlo de su muerte

-Pero no fue así

-Lo sé, tiempo después me disculpe con Tai había entendido las razones de Matt, si hubiera estado en su lugar…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo….dar mi vida por mi mejor amigo-me sonrió a lo cual correspondí-Bueno no hablemos de cosas tristes-se empezó a limpiar las lagrimas que empezaba a derramar-Te traeré algo para que comas, debes estar hambriento

-Un poco

-En un momento regreso-se paro, ya se iba hacia la puerta para salirse pero me volteo a ver antes de partir-Por cierto Tk, ahí está ese paquete que traías contigo, fue muy difícil quitártelo de las manos-mire hacia donde señalaba, era el paquete que Tai me había dejado-No tardo-desapareció por la puerta, me quede mirando el paquete, me pare y lo tome en mis manos, fui a volverme a recostar en la cama ¿Qué era tan importante para hacer que el príncipe Tai me haya hecho prometer ir por él? Estaba empezando a abrirlo

-¿Tk?-me sobresalte y deje de lado el paquete

-Princesa Yolei

-Oye soy Yolei ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien gracias, perdona por las molestias

-No tienes nada que agradecer, haría lo que fuera si puede ser de ayuda-tome el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Mimí

-Aun así gracias

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Dígame que desea saber-me miro enojada, se me olvidaba las formalidades

-¿Tu viste a Kari? ¿Ella estaba bien?

-Si, la vi, la ayude a escapar, estaba bien, escapo con los miembros del consejo Joe Kido y Koushiro Izumi, también junto al príncipe Daisuke

-Ya veo así que Davis estaba con ella, quien diría, me alegro saber que este bien, tal vez no vaya al tema pero ¿lo de su compromiso?

-¿Te enteraste?-la mire curioso a lo que ella asintió

-Me hablo de ello, estaba destrozada, puedo entenderla. Si a mí me hicieran comprometer con alguien que no amo, estaría igual de triste, teniendo en cuenta que a quien amo es a Ken-se sonrojo levemente y me sonrió-Kari es mi mejor amiga deseo su felicidad, así que por favor, sin importar que obstáculos haya no dejes de luchar por ella

-¿Yolei a que te refieres con eso?

-Que ella te ama, y puedo intuir que tu a ella-me sonroje, era el colmo que fuera tan obvio-Tu forma de ver a Kari, es la misma manera que me ve Ken, tu forma de tratarla es la misma que tiene Ken, es por eso que es fácil darse cuenta de esto.

-Entiendo-asentí al comprender lo que me decía

-Cuándo hayas comido algo ¿podrías ir al salón de juntas? Es importante tu presencia, necesitamos tu punto de vista

-De acuerdo iré en cuanto haya comido algo

-Gracias, te veré haya-sin más que decir, salió del cuarto, a los poco minutos llego Mimí, con una charola llena de comida. No me dieron tiempo de abrir el paquete, cuando termine de comer, nos dirigimos hacia el salón de juntas, se encontraban todos reunidos viendo las estrategias que se dirigían, pude ver una foto pero era….

-¿El…es Sabraac?-tome la foto que tenían, inspeccionando a la persona que estaba plasmada

-Así es caballero Takeru ¿sucede algo?-el rey me miro interrogante a lo cual negué con la cabeza

-No, solo que no sabía la apariencia de Sabraac-era el mismo que me había bloqueado en la huida, aquel de cabello rojo, el mismo, ahora entendía, _te_ _me haces conocido, como si te hubiera visto anteriormente pero eso es imposible, _le recordaba a Matt, tuve al asesino de mi hermano enfrente y no pude hacer nada, apreté mis puños con coraje de solo recordar

-¿Tk te sientes bien?-Ken coloco su mano en mi hombro, se veía preocupado

-Si, es solo que necesito un poco de aire, con permiso-hice una reverencia y me salí lo más rápido que pude, como podía ser posible a ver tenido a su asesino enfrente de mí y no haber hecho nada

-¡Hijo!-mire hacia atrás de mi, venia mi padre corriendo bajo la velocidad cuando llego a mi lado-¿estas bien?

-Si padre, solo necesitaba un poco de aire

-Pensé que irías a hacer algo estúpido, como pelear tu solo

-No padre, no sería prudente de mi parte-aunque no era mala idea, no tk concéntrate

-Muy bien hijo-me sonrió correspondí de la misma manera-Por cierto pedí que llevaran tu espada y escudo a tu cuarto, pudimos rescatarlos antes de huir de casa

-Ya veo, gracias padre

-Regresare a la sala de juntas, te estaremos esperando hasta que estés listo

-Gracias-estaba marchándose cuando detuvo su marcha y me volteo a ver

-Tk por favor no hagas nada imprudente

-No lo hare, estate tranquilo-partió hacia la sala de juntas y yo me dirigí al cuarto, una vez ahí note sobre la cama mi espada y mi escudo junto al paquete. Era hora de abrirlo, me acerque a la cama me senté y comencé a abrirlo, me sorprendí por lo que vi, era un traje, pero no cualquier traje uno de los que usaban los caballeros de nuestro reino, los que eran de los caballeros principales ¿Por qué Tai había puesto esto para mí? Arriba de este había una carta, la abrí y me quede pasmado con su mensaje, venia de puño y letra del mismo Tai

_Para Takeru Ishida Takaishi:_

_Te preguntaras ¿Por qué te eh dado este traje? Veras es algo importante, pero no me pertenece a mí, en realidad era de Matt, este traje era muy importante para él, ya que significa prueba de sus logros, el honor de ser un caballero principal, tal vez te preguntes porque lo tengo yo y no lo tenían ustedes en sus manos, es sencillo de explicar, fue en aquel fatídico día, antes de que partiéramos a que yo fuera a hacer los tratados de paz, el me lo entrego y me hizo jurar que cuando estuvieras en edad te lo entregaría, sin entender porque me pedía eso, simplemente lo prometí y lo guarde, tal vez Matt presentía que algo le pasaría ese día._

_Y se, que es el momento de que te lo entregue, Tk quiero pedirte perdón porque lo que te pediré no es nada fácil, es más bien arriesgado, pero es por el bienestar de todos, te contare, como bien sabes en la familia real del Este, hace varias décadas poseía poderes mágicos, poderes que iban más allá de nuestros entendimiento pero con el tiempo se fueron reduciendo hasta quedarnos sin dichos poderes, pero hasta hace algunas semanas se han manifestado algunos en mi, eh tenido el poder de ver en mis sueños las cosas que pasaran, en este ultimo sueño que tuve, vi como la obscuridad atacaba a nuestro reino, buscando con las fuerzas de la obscuridad el poder que reside en la familia real del Este, como no estaba del todo convencido de estos sueños extraños me decidí a buscar a los oráculos, estos me confirmaron las sospechas de mi sueños._

_Dentro de poco un ser que domina la obscuridad atacaría el reino, creando caos y devastación en busca del poder oculto, si este dicho poder llegara a caer en sus manos todo nuestro mundo se vería en peligro, solo habiendo obscuridad y destrucción, se acabaría la paz y la tranquilidad para todos, no sabían exactamente cuándo pero tenía el presentimiento que sería dentro de poco, eh dejado este paquete y esta carta en caso de que no pueda explicártelo personalmente. Los oráculos me hablaron de una profecía, trataba de un caballero, escogido por el destino, el seria nuestra esperanza, seria quien combatiera, a ese ser de la obscuridad, alguien cuyo valor y cualidades se han mostrado desde siempre, quien es el ser que posee un alma y valor inigualable aquel que guarda la esperanza por sobre cualquier situación, y ese caballero eres tu Tk. _

_Sé que pensaras que es algo imposible pero lo sé, se que tu eres el caballero del que hablaban los oráculos, Tk se que es pedirte mucho y sobre todo poner un gran peso sobre tus hombros pero tú eres nuestra esperanza, deberás de luchar contra aquel ser, pero para tener la manera de vencerlo debes ir al templo del destino, cuando sea el momento la persona indicada te guiare en tu camino, no temas, todo estará bien, se que podrás con todos los obstáculos que se te presenten, se que nos veremos de nuevo Tk, y que todo volverá a la normalidad. Cuídate, perdona por fallarte y no poder estar ahí para ti como lo prometí alguna vez pero este es tu camino, mucha suerte en este destino que te ha sido puesto._

_Taichi Kamiya_

_Nunca pierdas las esperanzas_

Me quede de piedra al acabar de leer la carta ¿yo el caballero que acabaría con el caos que se avecinaba? Debía ser broma ¿cierto? Era buen caballero, buen espadachín aun a mi corta edad, reconocido por algunos cuantos, pero tanto para poner sus esperanzas en mí, ¿siendo yo la única solución a esta destrucción? Pienso que el príncipe Tai le hacía falta unas buenas horas de sueño. Era una mala broma, ahora nos veríamos en vueltos en una verdadera guerra contra Sabraac. Aquel maldito que no solo había matado a mi hermano sino que también mato al rey, eso no se lo perdonaría por culpa de él, mis seres queridos habían estado en grave peligro y ahora mismo no sabía de la condición del príncipe Tai, ni mucho menos como se encontraba la princesa Kari, era ridículo pensar que yo era el caballero de dicha profecía

-¿Puedo pasar?-brinque en mi lugar por la sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta que me observaban desde hace algunos segundos, mire a esa persona y ella sonrió tímida-¿Está todo bien?

-Ahh…si….todo….bien

-Mientes, es fácil deducirlo al ver tu mirada-¿Qué no se le podía ocultar nada a ella?, decidí quedarme callado para no cometer ningún error-Estas muy callado, caballero del ejercito del Este-me le quede mirando serio y ella sonrió-Oh vamos eres bastante reconocido fuera de tu reino, una gran caballero con grandes cualidades a muy corta edad

-No lo creo así

-¿Dudas de mis palabras?-la deje de mirar y vi el piso entreteniéndome con los cuadros que había en este-Es un golpe duro para una princesa, el que duden de su palabra-la mire con pena

-Disculpa….yo no quise-se comenzó a reír antes de seguir hablando

-Deberías ver tu cara de arrepentimiento, solo juego contigo pero no nos desviemos del tema ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada en realidad-le mentí, mi mente era un gran caos

-No te creo, te veías muy desconcertado y preocupado al estar leyendo esa carta, que ahora tienes en tu mano

-No es nada de importancia

-Takeru el joven caballero, cuyas cualidades se han mostrado desde siempre, quien es el ser que posee un alma y valor inigualable, aquel que guarda la esperanza por sobre cualquier situación-me le quede viendo sorprendido, era el mismo contenido de la carta lo que dictaba aquella profecía

-¿Cómo dijiste?-la mire con gran incredulidad a lo que ella sonrió

-El caballero escogidopor el destino, el que nos traerá paz

-Princesa-

-Yolei, te dije que solo me dijeras Yolei-me sonrió enormemente-Tk ¿no nos conocemos desde pequeños? Eres el mejor amigo de la que es mi mejor amiga, nos tenemos confianza ¿no? Sin importar los títulos-solo pude asentir con la cabeza, aun estaba impresionado por sus palabras- Sabes, hace décadas los únicos poseedores de poderes mágicos era la familia real del Este pero con el tiempo para combatir a las fuerzas de la obscuridad, Oeste, Norte y Sur, también los tuvieron para poder derrocar a las fuerzas de la obscuridad, con el tiempo se perdieron cuando todo estaba en paz. Y ahora al parece la obscuridad ha vuelto para devastar al mundo, y yo la princesa del reino del Oeste, soy poseedora de un poco de poder o magia como desees decirle, y seré yo quien guie al caballero a su camino para vencer a las fuerzas de la obscuridad, eso me lo comunico Tai en su último mensaje antes de que pasara este caos

-¿El hablo contigo?

-Si, al principio fue confuso no entendía nada ¿yo tener poderes? Pero Tai dijo que me vio en su sueño siendo guía del caballero, era imposible, me hablo de sus sueños premonitorios, y después de esa vez que hablamos yo tuve un sueño en donde guiaba a alguien al templo del destino, entonces lo entendí todo. Tai tenia razón en lo que me decía, y ahora sé que eres tú, algo en mi me lo dice- se apunto su corazón y después me miro sonriente-No me cabe duda que tu eres a quien yo debo guiar

-Pero Yolei seamos racionales ¿yo el caballero que salvara a todos? Es demasiado irrealista

-No lo es Tk, por algo Tai confió en que eras tú, por algo siento que eres tú, lo se Tk estoy segura, no hay duda en mi de que eres tu

-Pero-

-No hay peros, sé que es difícil de entender porque a mí me paso lo mismo, te entiendo perfectamente que es difícil creer en esto, pero eres tú, aunque también es tu decisión tomar este camino o escoger otro, nadie te obliga a que escojas esto, solo tú puedes decidir, pero si te decides por este destino, te esperare en los jardines para guiarte. Nadie te juzgara por lo que decidas y no temas, haz lo que dicte tu corazón-sin más se paro y me dejo ahí solo, pensando en lo que me había dicho, era cierto que era mi decisión pero cual era la correcta ¿hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo Tai y combatir con el ejercito del Oeste? ¿O ir hacia lo desconocido creyendo que soy yo el caballero de la profecía? ¿Cuál era la mejor elección?

Mire hacia la cama donde se encontraba el traje Matt, si tan solo estuviera aquí, el me sabría guiar, aunque tal vez me diría algo como lo que dijo Yolei _has lo que dicte tu corazón, _ tome el traje y me lo puse. Consistía en unos pantalones grises, la camisa era verde con dos líneas doradas en medio de la camisa, tenia mangas hasta los codos de color blanco, hombreras negras, guantes negros de cuero, estaban cortadas hasta la mitad de los dedos ,y una capa verde un poco más obscura que la camisa del traje, me coloque mis zapatos negros, diría que este traje era más para mí que para Matt, ya que el color favorito de mi hermano era el azul, ironías de la vida, me coloque la espada tras la espalda junto con el escudo y me encamine hacia el lugar al cual había escogido.

* * *

Hola a todos! aqui el cap de la semana! espero que les gustara, las cosas comienzan a tener sentido y otras aun quedan con dudas y misterios por resolver ¿que creen que haya escogido Tk? ¿que pasara con los reinos y nuestro caballero? Ahora se a explicado mejor lo del pasado de Matt algo triste pero noble siempre ver por sus amigos, dejen sus comentarios y dudas las leere y contestare con gusto, nos leemos la otra semana y sino el **8 de mayo **tengan lindo fin de semana =D


	7. Capitulo 6

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabecita y obviamente la historia, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Empecé a caminar hacia el camino que había escogido, no estaba seguro si sería el correcto pero era el que indicaba mi corazón, tenía miedo, ya que en parte me sentía solo. Desde la perdida de mi hermano siempre había estado conmigo el príncipe Tai, aun lo recordaba todo con claridad….

_Era un día lluvioso, todo estaba gris, tan triste y desolado como mi pobre corazón, me encontraba parado al frente de la tumba de mi hermano, no me quería separar de ahí, mis padres me intentaron convencer que me refugiara de la lluvia pero simplemente no hacía caso a nadie, la princesa Kari también estaba intentando hacerme entrar en razón, pero no hacía caso. El príncipe Tai se acerco a mí y me tomo del hombro, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, el también los tenia rojos, me sonrió con tristeza_

_-Debemos irnos de aquí, te enfermaras_

_-No quiero, no insistas-ocho años de edad y ya había perdido a alguien sumamente importante para mí, mi ejemplo a seguir…._

_-Se lo doloroso que es, te entiendo porque yo también perdí a mi…hermano-ante lo último se le quebró la voz-Pero Tk si te quedas aquí enfermaras ¿crees que Matt querría eso?_

_-No-agache la mirada cabizbajo, sabía que era lo que menos querría mi hermano-Pero si me voy una parte de mi se quedara aquí y me quedare completamente solo, no estará de nuevo a mi lado… cuidando de mi, regañándome, consintiéndome, haciéndome reír, estaré solo sin mi hermano_

_-No tk, no estarás solo, tienes a tu familia, a mi familia, a nuestros amigos, a Kari y me tienes a mi-lo mire de nuevo-Tal vez yo no soy Matt y jamás llegare a ser la mitad de lo que era mi mejor amigo pero te prometo tk, no, te juro que nunca estarás solo, siempre cuidare de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado, te guiare y daré consejos como lo haría Matt_

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo juro Tk-no pude mas y llore de nuevo, lo abrace buscando consuelo, el me abrazo fuertemente, sabía que estaba soportando el partirse a llorar conmigo por ser fuerte para mi, por ser mi hermano mayor._

Ese había sido su juramento y desde ese día hasta ahora nunca me había dejado, siempre al pendiente de mí, dándome consejos, enseñándome cosas, cuidando de mi. El príncipe era como mi hermano mayor, como Matt lo habría querido, aunque claro era más con su hermana la princesa Kari, la luz de sus ojos, el príncipe Tai la amaba, así como Kari a él, siempre juntos e inseparables así como lo habíamos sido Matt y yo.

-Pensé que tardarías mas y me tostaría bajo la luz del sol-me sorprendí al darme cuenta que había llegado al lugar al cual me encaminaba

-Lo siento, creo que tarde más de lo necesario-le sonríe en modo de disculpa

-No ahí porque disculparse, al parecer te has decidido

-Así es prin- Yolei hare lo que esté en mis manos, si soy el caballero de la profecía, daré todo de mi para restaurar la paz

-Sabia que tomarías esta decisión, se que temes a lo desconocido y que es un viaje que debes hacer solo pero no debes temer, nunca estas solo, nosotros las personas que te queremos siempre estamos aquí-toco mi pecho en el lado que se encontraba mi corazón-Nunca lo olvides

-Gracias Yolei, no lo olvidare-le di una gran sonrisa, tenía razón yo no me encontraba solo

-Es hora que te encamine, vayamos al establo por nuestros caballos, lo mejor será que nadie note nuestra ausencia

-Tienes razón pero Yolei-

-Tranquilo todo estará bien-aun me encontraba un poco dudoso pero sabia mi destino, nos encaminamos a los establos y tomamos nuestros caballos, ella me guio por un camino donde los guardias no notaran nuestra presencia. Pudimos al fin salir del castillo y fuimos hacia un camino que ella me guiaba, no sabía dónde me encontraba solo notaba como nos alejábamos mas y mas del castillo, demasiado diría yo-Falta poco-solo asentí, después de un poco mas de viaje, llegamos. Era una construcción enorme, un templo color blanco hecho de mármol, las puertas hechas de cedro, las ventanas eran grandes y cristalinas, Yolei se bajo del caballo y yo la imite-Hemos llegado, sígueme

-Voy en seguida-me baje del caballo y me coloque a su lado

-No puedo seguir, a partir de aquí debes ir solo, entraras y encontraras las respuestas necesarias para tu destino-me sonrió para infundirme valor

-Yolei…gracias…

-No debes de darlas, espero que regreses con bien a casa, no olvides que te estaremos esperando y sobre todo, no olvides que alguien especial aguarda por tu regreso-me sonroje al saber hacia dónde iba su comentario-Nunca pierdas las esperanzas Tk-se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente a lo que correspondí

-Gracias Yolei, ten cuidado, que todos estén bien, cuida de mis padres por favor en lo que no este, de tu familia, de Mimí y su familia y creo que no debo pedir lo obvio pero también de Ken y su familia-fue su turno de sonrojarse y sonrió

-Lo hare, es hora de partir, nos veremos pronto Takeru, caballero de la profecía-hizo una leve reverencia a la cual correspondí, monto su caballo y se perdió de mi vista, mire hacia atrás de mí, me puse delante de la entrada del templo empuje las puertas, todo estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, era igual de blanco que el exterior, había un gran pedestal rectangular color crema, con escrituras en un idioma antiguo, me acerque para apreciarlas mejor pero no entendía nada. Si tan solo Kari estuviera aquí me podría explicar que decía, a ella se le daba bien esto, claro como princesa llevaba rigurosos estudios, me acerque hasta poner mi mano derecha encima de las escrituras lo cual hizo reacción y me aparte espantado, aquel pedestal comenzó a brillar cegando mi vista.

Cuando recupere mi visión, la luz que se encontraba en el pedestal ilumino la puerta que había detrás de este, esta comenzó a abrirse, al estar completamente abierta con temor me acerque para apreciar lo que se encontraba adentro. En medio de la habitación había una figura en el piso en forma de hexágono, dentro de ella estaba *una figura en forma de un sol o un resplandor irradiando un rayo de luz*. Me acerque a esa figura y me coloque debajo de ella para observarla mejor pero tuvo el mismo efecto, comenzó a brillar cegándome, pude sentir como algo se enrollaba en mi mano, cuando divise era un brazalete de oro, tenia colgado una pequeña medalla que tenía en medio de esta el símbolo que se encontraba en medio del hexágono, del exterior del hexágono se desprendieron once luces que salieron disparadas al cielo perdiéndose de mi vista

-Joven caballero escogido por el destino-me sorprendí al escuchar una voz frente a mí, me había distraído viendo el cielo intentando entender esas luces, pero mas fue mi sorpresa al notar a la criatura que se encontraba delante de mí, era un dragón, su cuerpo azul parecía casi transparente, alrededor de él cadenas, su cara era como una máscara azul rey con líneas alrededor color amarillo, poseía un cuerno en medio de su cabeza de un azul aun más claro que el de su cara, también tenía grandes bigotes y barba, y cinco pares de alas en su cuerpo, me sentía sorprendido de ver a dicha criatura al frente de mi-Haz sido convocado a estar aquí por el peligro que acecha a este mundo. Tú el caballero de la profecía,** el caballero de la esperanza,** quien cuyo valor y cualidades se han mostrado desde siempre, quien es el ser que posee un alma y valor inigualable aquel que guarda la esperanza por sobre cualquier situación. El elegido Takeru Ishida Takaishi ¿no es así?

-Si, soy yo-intente sonar seguro pero cada vez me sentía más nervioso, esto debía ser irreal

-Yo soy Qinglongmon una de las cuatro bestias quienes creamos estas tierras, y somos protectores. Yo soy la bestia que protege el Este, tú has sido escogido para luchar contra quien amenaza la paz de nuestro mundo, el rey obscuro Sabraac- apreté mis puños ante la mención de su nombre- Caballero de la esperanza ¿conoces la historia de los reinos de los antepasados?-negué con mi cabeza, lo poco que sabía era lo que Yolei me había comentado-De acuerdo, te contare, hace ya muchas décadas atrás, la paz y la armonía reinaba en estas tierras, el reino del Este había sido otorgado de poderes mágicos ya que había sido el más apto para encargarse de dicho privilegio, hicieron buen uso de ellos, usándolo con mesura, solo utilizando cuando la situación lo requería pero esto despertó envidia en algunas personas, quienes se fueron consumiendo por la codicia de poseer dicho poder, la obscuridad fue consumiendo sus corazones y mentes, haciéndolos seres de la obscuridad. El reino del Este intento oponerse a ellos pero eran demasiado fuertes, decidimos nosotros las cuatro bestias sagradas creadoras de las tierras y poderes, otorgar poderes a los reinos que había Oeste, Norte y Sur para que pudieran combatir a la obscuridad. Una vez vencida, todo fue regresado a la paz, así que decidimos retirar dichos poderes, mas sin embargo las familias reales, eran quienes se habían convertido en las más latentes a heredar el poder perdido, decidimos poner entre la familia más fuerte, la del Este, un poder que acabaría con el caos en dicho caso que la obscuridad regresara, ocultándolo hasta que el momento sea requerido.

Mas sin embargo hace ya diez años alguien en el pasado sello o puso en profundo sueño a las tres bestias sagradas, para así evitar que podamos ayudar a la persona poseedora del poder oculto, y él quien domina la obscuridad tenerlo en su poder y corromperlo, si llegara a caer en sus manos, todo el mundo estaría en poderes de la obscuridad, en mi caso al ser el protector del Este me ataco dejándome débil, y durmiéndome. Hice varias medidas las cuales fueron utilizar magia para despertar en el momento que él caballero de la esperanza llegara, también como otra medida cree guardianes, doce para ser exactos, quienes llegarían a ayudar a las persona elegidas y luchar contra la obscuridad pero la mayor medida fue darle poder y fuerza al caballero de la esperanza, quien combatirá al rey obscuro evitando esta crisis, deberás usar la espada que creamos para poder repelar la obscuridad

-¿Y donde esta dicha espada?-pregunte a un dudoso, era increíble la historia que me había contado sin duda había muchas cosas que ignoraba

-Esta oculta dentro de este templo, pero para poder hacer uso de ella deberás primero tener las cuatro gemas de las bestias sagradas, como te explique en este tiempo, las restantes bestias sagradas están selladas o sumidas en un sueño, y yo no tengo el poder de ayudarlas. Deberás de hacer un viaje al pasado, hasta hace diez años para evitar que sean selladas o en su defecto, evitar que caigan en un profundo sueño eterno-me quede sorprendido ¿regresar en el tiempo?-Solo tengo el poder suficiente para mandarte de regreso al pasado, el que tu regreses al presente dependerá de ti, cuando poseas las gemas, deberás de venir de nuevo aquí y colocarlas en el pedestal que está en el cuarto anterior y te indicara la puerta donde se encuentra la espada, te daré dos cosas para iniciar tu viaje, la primera será la gema que está en mi poder-hubo un brillo azul enfrente mío, al poder de nuevo distinguir, frente a mí, estaba una gema dorada tenia la forma del símbolo que tenía en el brazalete. La tome en mis manos y la guarde en una bolsa que tenía mi pantalón-Y lo segundo que te daré a quien será tu compañero de viaje, el guardián que fue diseñado para ti, el te guiara y cuidara a lo largo de esto-comenzó a brillar a mi derecha, cuando la luz se disipo ahí frente a mi había una pequeña figura. Tenía forma de un hámster, siendo pequeño y rechoncho, con grandes orejas similares a alas de murciélago, estas orejas parecía que le servían para volar, su pelaje era naranja con el vientre blanco y sus cuatro patas terminaban en pequeñas garras prensiles negras-Su nombre es Patamon-aquel ser abrió los ojos eran de color azul-Caballero de la esperanza es hora de que regreses al pasado, recuerda esto que te diré, si las cosas salen como es debido más de una vida se salvara-no entendía lo que me decía por más que lo medite-Es tiempo, Patamon cuida de él-aquel ser asintió y se coloco a mi lado aun lo miraba sin habla-Buen viaje caballero escogido por el destino, nos veremos pronto, no te olvides de tu misión y por sobre todo no pierdas la esperanza, ni seas absorbido por los poderes de las tinieblas-todo a mi alrededor se ilumino y cerré mis ojos por el cegamiento, me sentí como si algo me jalara de atrás hacia delante, sentí como caí al suelo, me sujete la cabeza sintiéndome mareado, poco a poco abrí mis ojos, viendo pasto a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tenemos que movernos, no debemos perder tiempo-mire con sorpresa a mi acompañante quien me miraba impaciente

-¿Hablas?-note mi voz un poco extrañaba pero no le di importancia

-Claro que hablo ¿te sorprende? Pero si Qinglongmon habla

-Es verdad, soy un tonto, perdón-me sentí apenado porque tenía razón

-Disculpa pero no se tu nombre

-Que poco educado de mi parte, mi nombre es Takeru Ishida Takaishi pero puedes simplemente decirme Tk

-Mucho gusto Tk, como sabrás ya, mi nombre es Patamon-me extendió su patita ya la iba a tomar cuando note algo extraño en mi mano ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me espante ante esto, Patamon me miro con las cejas arqueadas. Como loco busque con la mirada algo en lo que me pudiera reflejar-Am… ¿Tk?

-No es verdad-vi un lago a no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, corrí hacia haya y me arrodille frente a este para notar mi figura. No podía ser posible ¿o sí? Ahí en mi reflejo estaba un niño rubio de ocho años con un traje verde, no podía creerlo, el regresar en el tiempo me había devuelto a la edad de niño, por eso mi cambio de voz, me sentía abrumado.

-¿Estas bien?-mire hacia atrás a mi acompañante quien mostraba preocupación en su rostro

-¡Regrese a tener ocho años!-hable exaltado

-Si porque regresamos en el tiempo-lo hablo como la cosa más normal del mundo

-¡Pero cómo piensan que un niño puede combatir con lo que sea que se le avecine! ¡No tengo las fuerzas, ni el poder así como estoy!

-Tranquilo, guarda la calma-lo mire de mala manera, cosa que el sonrió-Tienes apariencia de un niño de ocho, es verdad pero tu mentalidad y tus habilidades no son de esa edad, si no a la que tenias en el ahora futuro

-¿18 años?

-Exacto, tal vez el cuerpo cambie pero el alma y la mentalidad no

-Entiendo-medite mejor la situación, era verdad, debía mantener la calma

-Era obvio que si regresábamos en el tiempo regresarías a la edad a la que fuimos mandados pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para acompañarte en este viaje-me sonrió y correspondí, era verdad no estaba solo Patamon se encontraba conmigo. Me sentí más tranquilo, mire hacia donde minutos atrás me encontraba y note que tanto mi espada y escudo tan bien se había hecho pequeños-Eso fue pensando por Qinglongmon para que pudieras manejar tus armas a tu antojo y velocidad

-Lo piensa todo ¿no es así?

-Qinglongmon es así, es verdad debo explicarte antes

-¿El qué?

-Regla número uno, nadie debe saber la misión que te ha sido encomendada, exceptuando casos especiales-lo mire con intriga ¿Qué eran casos especiales?-Como sabrás los viajes en el tiempo al hacer mal uso o cambiar algo para mal, puede crear paradojas o hacer que cosas no pasen, en nuestro futuro. Ahí cosas buenas que no se deben cambiar o crearías distorsiones en la línea espacio-tiempo pero hay otras que si tienes el permiso de cambiar

-¿Cómo?

-Como por ejemplo el sello de las bestias, ya que no sabemos en qué momento exacto el rey obscuro fue cuando inicio sus movimientos

-Entiendo

-Tal vez otras cosas se puedan cambiar para bien, ya que Qinglongmon dijo si _las cosas salen como es debido, mas de una vida de salvara_

-Es verdad eso no lo entendí ¿tu si?

-No del todo pero supongo que con el transcurso de nuestro viaje lo iremos comprendiendo

-Tienes razón ¿alguna otra regla?

-Si, nadie excepto tu, puede saber de mi existencia, podríamos poner en peligro la misión, solo si yo decido que es necesario que sepan de mi

-Entendido y anotado

-De acuerdo, siendo así es hora de empezar a-

-¡TK!-una voz grito desde detrás de mí, Patamon rápidamente se escondió entre unos arbustos que había alrededor-Oye no te escondas de esa manera-mire a la figura que se había aparecido, esto en verdad debía ser un sueño o algo creado por mi mente-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Tk ¿me escuchas?

-Matt-fue lo único que alcance a decir al verlo frente a mí.

* * *

Se a dado la mision a Tk, un destino un poco dificil lo bueno que tiene a alguien muy especial de compañero, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si aun hay dudas pueden dejarme mensaje, muchas gracias por pasar y leer mi fanfic el capitulo que sigue lo subire el **22 de mayo**, ya que por la escuela al ser finales es un poco mas complicado pero no dejare la historia eso se los aseguro. Nos leemos pronto =D

Posdata: se me olvidaba donde esta marcado con ** la imagen que describí es el emblema de la esperanza el cual es poseedor Tk :)


End file.
